Of Ghosts and Vampires
by pumpkinraindrop
Summary: What if Bella wasn't a human when she first met Edward, and what if she was already living in Forks before they came. The Cullen's have to help Bella overcome some hurdles in her life, but she knows that they will always be there for her. BellaxEdward


Hey everyone, I have been getting questions asked about doing some twilight fanfiction, and so I decided to take the leap. It's been many years since I wrote any, and I'm kind of nervous, so please feel free to let me know if there is anything you would like to see. This is about what if Bella wasn't human or vampire but something else? It kind of came to me when watching Harry Potter. So…. I hope you like it, please leave a review.

I was lying there lifeless, and yet I wasn't. I could clearly see myself lying in the street, and yet I could see myself when I looked down. It was very…. Disconcerting. Okay. I told myself. Just breathe. Everything is going to be okay, there has to be a logical explanation. Yet how could I rationalize this? All of a sudden police cars pulled up and I saw my dad climb out of his cruiser.  
"Dad!" I shouted running up to him. He didn't seem to hear me which was weird, so I placed my hand on his arm. Or tried to. My hand just went straight through his arm, and I gasped as a cold sensation rushed through me. Charlie shivered.  
"Dad?" He didn't respond again, just bent down as I saw tears fall from his eyes.  
"Oh Bell's, I'm so sorry. I should have done more to protect you." The other officers crowded around him, and one gently pried him away from my seemingly lifeless body. No. No, no, no. This totally can't be happening. No one could see me or hear me. I couldn't touch them. I remembered watching a film a couple of years ago about a guy who was a…. ghost. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt like I could barely breathe as I placed a hand to my chest. No heartbeat. I walked off, away from my death, numb, and my mind in overdrive. I was dead, and yet I hadn't moved on. I was never a religious person, but I had hoped that I would end up in heaven one day. It didn't look like I had made it. I walked through the forest seeing plenty of deer's, but not one bear. Trust me to have all the bad luck. I shivered remembering the way it's claws delved deep into my skin. How I cried and screamed and yet no one came. Now it was my turn to shiver.

I walked for what seemed to be hours, not knowing where to go or what to do. It was weird to think of myself as not living when I could think and speak. I didn't really feel any different, but I knew that if I had been human than I wouldn't have been able to have walked this far without feeling drained. Sitting down on a rock I felt grateful that I could touch solid objects. I guess the saying you don't know what you have till it's gone is pretty accurate. I laid down, wishing for sleep to come, I was extremely unlucky however. Apparently I couldn't sleep now. What I wouldn't give to be able to turn my thoughts off for a couple of hours. All of a sudden I heard a herd of deer heading my way and a low growling sound. I kept perfectly still as they rushed by at a frenzied pace, what next caught my eye blew my world apart. One of the new kids, the Cullen's, leapt onto a huge male, bringing it down and biting on its neck. I gasped shocked as the face of Edward Cullen looked straight at me. Not through me, but at me. He looked startled and confused.  
"Bella? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He asked me, standing up slowly and walking towards me. I sat up, watching as he held his hands in the universal peace sign.  
"Well, I kind of am dead. I think." I looked up through my eyelashes at him. Even though I was dead, I still thought he was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. Still, what he had just done kind of freaked me out.  
"What do you mean?" He spoke softly as he came to sit beside me. I sighed as tears sprung to my eyes. He brushed a lock of hair from my face and I knew if had any blood in my face I would be blushing.  
"Well I saw myself just lying there in the middle of the road. It was….. Awful." My voice broke on the last word and I sobbed, turning to cry on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and suddenly everything seemed just that bit better.

"What are you?" I asked pulling back, remembering him killing a deer. I wiped my tears from my cheeks and looked at his expression which grew tense and sad.  
"A vampire, but my family and I are different from others, we only hunt animals, and we call ourselves vegetarians." He smirked at the end, an inside joke no doubt. His crooked grin lit up his entire face and I couldn't help my heart melting a little. He stiffened and looked to his left, I leaned over to see what he was staring at when I saw his siblings and a man and a woman, who I presumed were his parents stood staring at the two of us. A small pixie like girl, who Jessica had told me was Alice was grinning as she practically jumped up and down on the spot.  
"Hey there Bella, I'm Alice, Edward's sister. We're going to be best friends." She strode forwards and wrapped me in a hug. I looked at Edward curiously.  
"Alice can see the future, I can read the minds of everyone barring you and Jasper can feel emotions." I nodded in surprise. This day just kept getting more weird.  
"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle spoke softly, as he gave me a hug, Esme pulling me into her arm's straight after Carlisle had let me go.  
"Welcome to the family dear. I'm so sorry about what's happening to you, but we'll do everything we can to help you." Esme pulled back to look at me, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"It's nice to meet you." I told them sincerely, and I meant it. I felt comfortable with them, and anyway, I was dead, it's not like they would be able to hurt me, I thought.  
"I'm sure you have plenty of questions, and we have a few to ask you so that we can help you as best we can, so why don't we go home?" Carlisle asked, and I nodded, liking the way he made it sound like there was already a place for me in his home. It made me think of Charlie. My heart hurt at that thought, and I struggled to swallow the tears that threatened to fall as Edward guided me through the forest with a hand on my back. I looked up into his soft golden eyes, and knew that he would help me. They all would. Somehow, I was exactly where I was meant to be.


End file.
